


Pretend we're alone

by USSRomanoff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USSRomanoff/pseuds/USSRomanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha have quiet sex to avoid being heard by their teammates. Bit of fluff as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend we're alone

The air was cool and quiet, not much to be heard above the sounds of others sleeping and raccoons rustling through the underbrush. Natasha pulled the sleeping bag closer around herself, half asleep as she heard Clint switching the watch with Bruce. She heard footsteps approaching their tent and then the door unzipping. It was two to a tent and everyone seemed relieved when Clint volunteered to share with Natasha. Tony had breathed an audible sigh of relief, no one wanted to have to overstep their boundaries with the spy. She and Clint were long time partners, they had a better relationship then the rest of the team making it easy for him to share the tent with her and dissolving the awkwardness of the one woman on the team. Natasha smiled to herself as she zipped their sleeping bags together, no one had any idea that they were together.

Together was a loose definition, they weren't fully a couple. Both of them were not the best at relationships of any sort so they hesitated to define themselves as a couple. Clint joked he had something called "the Barton curse" when it came to relationships. Natasha rolled her eyes but didn't argue. He did have a way with fucking things up but she seriously doubted any curse was to blame.

She didn't bother rolling over from on her side facing the opposite wall as Clint entered the tent and began kicking off his shoes and dirty clothes. Natasha already stood her watch so she just wanted to go back to sleep now that he was back in the tent. She could ask him about it in the morning, they were tracking a HYDRA mobile base but it was slow work. For being as big as it was she was surprised it didn't leave better tracks for them to follow.

Clint slipped into the sleeping bag neck to her and wrapped an arm around her middle pulling her close, he was wearing only boxers and Natasha could feel as his hips pressed against her backside that he was starting to get a hard on. Risky as it was, she was in a good enough mood that if he asked she was willing to fuck him right now. Although she could also feel the edges of sleep just on the edges of her mind waiting for her if she chose to slip back into it.

Clint's hand was cool against her skin as he slipped it down the front of her pants. His fingers gingerly touched her curls between her legs, not going further without her permission. Natasha opened her legs as well as she could while laying on her side, she moved her leg to rest on his and give him more access. Clint took the invitation and his hand moved down, gently starting to rub her clit up and down. Natasha wanted badly to moan at his touch but instead she bit down on her lip, eyes open and staring at the tent wall. Suddenly every sound was much louder to her ears, the slightest rustle of their sleeping bags or the plastic creak of the air mattress was sure to alert everyone outside the tent.

Clint's breath filled her ear as he moved closer to her. His fingers continued stroking her, moving quicker and harder. She could tell he was trying hard to get her off. Natasha was relaxed still from sleeping before so she felt her orgasm building much quicker than normal. She rarely fully relaxed and when she did Clint was quick to take advantage of that. Her mouth fell open with silent gasps as her lower muscles tightened and she lifted her hips off the bed as she started to come. Clint kept fingering her through her orgasm and straight into a second one. They began to blur together and she knew if she let him keep going she wouldn't be able to keep quiet.

Natasha put a hand on his arm, shuddering beneath his touch to silently ask him to stop. Clint pulled his hand away from her. She could feel that she was now slick and dripping between her thighs now. Clint worked her pants down, exposing only her ass to the cold. He pressed himself between her legs, searching for her entrance and fumbling in the dark. Natasha adjusted herself so that she was more bent and he could easily find a way inside of her then. To be sure, she reached behind herself and wrapped her hand around his cock, guiding him inside of her wetness.

Clint wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close as he thrust slowly into her. They still had to be careful to be quiet. They didn't want to wake anyone or rouse an more suspicions than they had about them. They might have been SHIELD's worst kept secret, but SHIELD was gone now and the Avengers didn't have any real idea about what was going on between the two of them.

Clint's thrusts were slow and deep. Natasha reached back and grabbed hold of his hip as she began to come once more. She always found it easier to have multiple orgasms after a powerful first one. Clint gently turned her head towards him and kissed her deeply. Natasha sighed into his mouth, afraid to even sigh too loudly at the moment.

Natasha brought a hand to Clint's cheek as he gave in and thrust faster into her. only for a brief while. Natasha listened closely, but it only sounded like someone shifting in their sleep on the air mattress and nothing more. As he settled back into slow movements, Natasha pulled back slightly and opened her eyes, watching him as they breathed heavily into each other's mouths. His eyes were open too, watching her intently. Natasha shivered, he kept himself guarded most of the time when looking at her but those walls sometimes came down and she was suddenly hit with whatever emotions Clint had for her. She never wanted to name it, afraid of giving it a name and therefore power, but she knew it was deep and powerful. And if she was honest she felt the same strong connection to him. But they weren't in the habit of being entirely honest about how they felt for each other. Only rare moments did they let each other get a glimpse.

In the cold and dark tent, Natasha got a full look at the emotion behind Clint's eyes. He wasn't just fucking her to get off, there was more beyond just a quick fuck before sleeping. She was starting to think too much on it and over think it a bit as well. She turned her head away, to keep from watching his face.

Facing the tent wall, Natasha focused on making sure they weren't being too loud. Clint was careful though, she didn't' have anything to worry about. He kept the pace slow and steady most of the time, only allow short bursts of quicker thrusts every once an a while. Natasha noticed the quicker thrusts happening more often, guessing that he was getting close to being able to cum. His hand snaked under her shirt, cold fingers cupping her breast. His fingers dug into her flesh with a few quick and forceful pumps before he stilled.

Natasha turned her head and raised a brow and he just smiled smugly in return and kissed her nose. He laughed silently, shaking the air mattress under them. "How is your nose cold and mine isn't?" he asked in a whisper.

"What do you mean your nose isn't cold?" she asked in disbelief. She reached up, touched it and was surprised to find his nose warm, unlike her own. "How is that possible? Yours is so much bigger than mine!"

They both laughed quietly before settling down into each other's arms and falling fast asleep. Natasha sometimes stayed awake, wondering what exactly they thought they were getting themselves into doing this. This pseudo-secret-relationship. Tonight however she was content to just drift off to sleep with his strong arms wrapped around her frame and his nose buried in her curls.


End file.
